Mi Querida Hermana
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi familia biológica. Y aunque son pocos me gustaría olvidarme de varios; más cuando tienes una madrastra que te odia y un padre que ni siquiera te reconoce. Pero no todo es basura, yo tenía una hermana que desde nuestro primer encuentro me animó a seguir. Por ella, por mi querida hermana, soy lo que soy. Y sé que ella está orgullosa de mí.


_Güen día, güen día~, ahora vengo aquí con otro fic... ¡sobre Kido! Creo que voy por partes X3 Primero Kano, después Mary y ahora Kido, LoL._

 _Ok, éste fic participa del mini-reto: "_ _Un recuerdo lejano"_ _del foro_ _ **"Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **595**_ _(¡justito~!)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagero Days**_ _le pertenece a_ _ **Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**_

 _ **P/D:**_ _Si ven algún error_ _horror_ _me lo díganmelo, ¿si?_

 _¡A leer!_

 ** _/_**

De la casa en donde viví antes de tener mi habilidad no tengo muchos recuerdos, y la mayoría no son nada gratos; no cuando tenías una madrastra que te odiaba y un padre que le prestaba más atención a su empresa que a su propia familia.

Pero yo tenía una hermana, llamada Natsume, y era como diez años mayor.

Natsume era bonita (como lo indicaba su nombre), de flamante cabello rojo, ojos negros penetrantes y porte elegante. Sin embargo, lo que más recuerdo de ella es su carácter: fuerte y decidido; de hecho, si hiciera una auto-crítica de mí misma diría que soy como ella (exceptuando el color de pelo y forma de vestir). Pero ahora, de niña no.

En uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi hermana fue cuando tenía tres o cuatro años, yo estaba llorando en mi habitación porque mi "madre" me había llamado "esa niña de la puta arrastrada" nuevamente, y aunque yo no supiera lo que significaba _puta_ ni _arrastrada_ , el tono que usó en ese momento fue muy hiriente, tanto, que salí corriendo hasta poder llegar a mi habitación, triste.

Justo después de entrar a mi pieza, llamaron a la puerta y seguido de eso mi hermana entró con su uniforme escolar, venía a despedirse. Yo me había escondido detrás del placar para que no me viera.

No recuerdo con exactitud lo que me dijo en ese momento pero hizo que saliera de mi escondite y le contara lo ocurrido desde mi lugar.

Sin embargo lo que siguió después sí, ese instante sigue ahí, en mi mente, como si hubiera sido ayer; tan fresco y tierno como lo fue en ese entonces:

Natsume se me acercó a donde yo estaba, preocupada (en lo que cabe para alguien tan inexpresiva), y sorpresivamente me abrazó, luego de soltarme me dijo:

―No tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que te dicen. Madre es adulta, pero también se equivoca y puede juzgar mal; como en tu caso.

―P-Pero me dijo que no la c-cuestione― le respondí yo entre sollozos

―No interesa, tú no eres menos y ella no es más importante que nadie.― refutó.

Mi hermana y yo nunca antes habíamos tenido un contacto tan íntimo, si a duras penas me la cruzaba alguna vez. Como al resto de la familia.

Pero ese instante fue crucial para nuestro trato futuro.

Hasta ese momento yo pensaba que ella era como padre, indiferente, o peor, como madre, que era entre muchas cosas, discriminadora y altiva.

Y Natsume era un poco de los dos: elegante como mamá e indiferente como papá, pero eso sólo fue una fachada porque en realidad era una buena persona, amable y preocupada por todos.

Después de tranquilizarme mi hermana agarró uno de los tantos muñecos que tenía y dijo:

―Juguemos― señaló al juguete―. ¿Cómo se llama?

―No tiene nombre.

Ante esto la mayor no pareció sorprendida.

―Por qué no lo llamas…― dudó un momento― ¿Momoko?

―Me parece bien.― sonreí.

Ese día Natsume faltó a la escuela para jugar conmigo y nuestra relación se estrechó más y más.

Desde ese momento fui ganando confianza en mí misma, porque al otro día mi "madre" volvió a insultarme pero yo no lloré ni salí corriendo, simplemente la ignoré.

Y siempre estaba ella animándome a seguir adelante.

Por eso, luego de despertarme con mi nuevo poder, en vez de echarme a llorar, sonreí recordándola, porque, aunque fue difícil, desde ese momento seguiría sola, con mi propia lucha.

Porque sé, que desde dónde quiera que esté, mi querida hermana está orgullosa de mí.

 _ **/**_

 _No sé realmente como me quedó, admito que no soy muy buena con los diálogos, apenas son siete u ocho, pero me costaron un montón, ¡Dios!, U.U_

 _Sinceramente no espero ganar, porque es sólo un intento, lo pienso más como un pequeño aporte al fandom, una práctica como escritora y un intento de probar algo nuevo, como lo es esa palabra extraña llamada "felicidad" y otra cosa aún más extraña "final feliz". Es que siento que me va mejor con el tema del Angist y Hurt/Confort que... en todos los demás géneros X3 Pero con esto salí de mi zona de confort (valga la redundancia), a medias, porque si bien este es un escrito con temática algo tristona, Kido recuerda a su hermana con cariño y alegría (o eso intenté que se viera)._

 _En fin, que salga lo que salga._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
